particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Forces of Al'Badara
The Revolutionary Armed Forces of Al'Badara (Majatran: Al-Thawryyin al-Quwwāt al-Musallaḥa al-Badarriyah) is the unified armed forces of the Union of Socialist Sultanates. The RAFAB is divided up into three branches which are conventional, while the fourth branch the Revolutionary Guard Corp is a ideological branch of the Armed Forces. According to Gath Defense Collective, the RAFAB is the branch of the service that receives the most funding as well as the most maintenance. History Structure The Revolutionary Armed Forces of Al'Badara is commanded by the Royal Chairman of the Socialist Sultanates who is currently Jalal Al-e-Ahmad, he serves as Supreme Commander of the Revolutionary Armed Forces of Al'Badara. The day-to-day operation of the armed forces falls upon the Armed Forces General Command Headquarters which is lead by an appointed Chief of the Armed Forces General Command Headquarters. The Minister of Defense, also called Vanguard of Revolutionary Defense is responsible for the overall civilian administration of the armed forces, at times the over lapse between the AFGCHQ and the Ministry of Defense has caused issues. Military structure The Revolutionary Armed Forces are divided up into division, brigade and battalion structure, with the battalion being the smallest organic unit available to be deployed. The active branch of the RAF can field 31 divisions spread across the army, navy and revolutionary guard. While the reserve branch of the RAF can field an additional 24 divisions across the three branches. Overall command falls to the Armed Forces General Command Headquarters which is directed by the Chief of the Armed Forces General Command Headquarters below him are the two highest Commander-in-Chiefs, they are the: Commander-in-Chief of the Army and the Commander-in-Chief of the Revolutionary Guard below them are the four commanders of the branches: Commander of the Army, Commander of the Air Force, Commander of the Navy and Commander of the Revolutionary Guard Corp. Of the 31 divisions which makeup the active component of the armed forces, 22 are deployed and are in a partially-mobilized state. The remaining 9 are partially mobilized stationed through various parts of Al'Badara. They are the: 3rd Tank Division, 4th Tank Division, 31st Rifle Division, 27th Motor Rifle Division, 63rd Rifle Division, 22nd Motor Rifle Division, 24th Rifle Division, 92nd Rifle Division and the 99th Motor Rifle Division. The General Command Headquarters is located in Dar al'Badara, Al-Fostat. The nation is divided up into military regions, each have an appointed commander who, in the event of national emergency or war have overall command of the units which are assigned to their military region. It is believed that these commander wield immense power and authority even when they are in peace time. The military regions are as follows: *'Al-Salmania Military Region' **1st Rifle Division **5th Rifle Division **2nd Tank Division **7th Revolutionary Guard Tank Division *'Al-Baharia Military Region' **3rd Revolutionary Guard Rifle Division **7th Rifle Division **8th Rifle Division **12th Motor Rifle Division *'Al-Fostat Military Region' (Headquarters: Dar al'Badara) **1st Revolutionary Guard Tank Division **2nd Revolutionary Guard Motor Rifle Division **23rd Revolutionary Guard Rifle Division *'Al-Samarya Military Region' **11th Revolutionary Guard Tank Division **9th Rifle Division **12th Motor Rifle Division *'Marakesh Military Region' **6th Revolutionary Guard Motor Rifle Division **21st Motor Rifle Division **19th Rifle Division **6th Motor Rifle Division Major bases *'Samara military base' - 9th Revolutionary Guard Tank Division *'Al-e-Ahmed naval base' - 1st Naval Infantry Division *'Bier Qassem naval base' - 2nd Naval Infantry Division *'Ahmed military base' - 30th Revolutionary Guard Motor Rifle Division *'Nejem air force base' *'Abu Yacub air force base' *'Ras al Ulima naval base' - 57th Rifle Division Branches and personnel *''Main article: List of equipment of the Armed Forces of Al'Badara and Military ranks of Al'Badara'' The three semi-professional branches are the Army, Air Force and Navy are reliant on conscription for a majority of their enlisted and non-commissioned officers, the officers of the three branches are often career soldiers. The Revolutionary Guard are the only branch of the service to maintain a full-time professional enlisted, nco and officer corps. *'Revolutionary Army' - 396,548 personnel (20 divisions) *'Revolutionary Air Force' - 26,932 personnel *'Revolutionary Navy' - 39,218 personnel (2 divisions) *'Revolutionary Guard Corp' - 179,2342 personnel (9 divisions) Budget Al'Badara spends $48,520,248,955.64 LOD on their defense budget, roughly 19.54% of the total GDP. Al'Badara is ranked 3rd of 58 nations in military spending, they have the largest after Kalopia and Luthori. A sizable portion of the defense budget is spent funding the Revolutionary Guard Corp, which receive arguably the best equipment and training that the Al'Badaran's can muster. Al'Badara is in an advantageous position as they produce a large amount of their military equipment, thus spending on imports is rather low. Al'Badara Defense Industries the umbrella organization of the military's industrial production is owned privately but controlled by the state. ABDI has several subsidiaries; Al'Badara Aviation Industries Organization, Aerospace Industries Organization, Al'Badara Electronics Industries and Marine Industries Organization. These subsidiaries effectively research, develop, produce and maintain the entirety of the Al'Badaran Armed Forces. Category:Armed Forces of Badara